


The Trimming of Thancred's Hair

by 50ShadesOfFear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfFear/pseuds/50ShadesOfFear
Summary: After the events of Stormblood Cid and Thancred run off to enjoy the peace. And Thancred... Really needs a haircut. Cid master of beards and machines gladly takes up his scissors to tackle Thancreds grown out hair.





	The Trimming of Thancred's Hair

"Do you think shes watching?" Thancred asked.  
"Hmmm?"came the reply of the gruff machine enthusiast.  
"Minfilia"  
"Mayhap she is."  
The taller man ran his large hands through the shorter's unkempt grown out hair. Snipping off bit by bit, the white locks falling to the grass below.

The shorter sat looking out over the world from the top of a cliff in which they had landed not an hour earlier. The gentle breeze only disturbing the grass on the bright peaceful day. 

The last bits of Thancred's hair fell to the ground as a large hand brushed through the silky white ellicting a light smile from him. He turned slowly looking his friend and love and placed a light peck on Cid's cheek. 

"Thank you." He smiled and stood up leaning on Cid's strong chest.

"Reward me?" Cid replied jokingly with a light squeeze on Thamcred's cute little ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know~


End file.
